1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding closure panel assembly having a plurality of roller assemblies attached to the horizontal bottom rail member thereof to enable the sliding movement of the closure panel assembly along a horizontal track.
2. Prior Art
Most of the conventional roller assemblies of this general type are designed either for use with a horizontal track of an upwardly opening channel-shaped cross-section having a horizontal base with which the associated rollers are adapted to be in rolling engagement, or for use with a horizontal track having a longitudinal vertical flange on its upper surface on which the associated rollers are adapted to rollably ride. One form of roller assembly which could be adapted for use with both tracks is also known in which a roller frame rotatably carries a roller in such a manner that the periphery of the roller wheel extends outwardly from the frame for rolling engagement with either a horizontal base or a vertical flange. This roller assembly is not entirely satisfactory, however, in that when used with the track having the longitudinal vertical flange, the roller wheel is subject to derailment. Another disadvantage of the conventional roller assemblies is that they have relatively many component parts and hence are somewhat complicated in construction.